


The Rose Thief

by Golden_Asp



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: 22 Ignis, 30 Noctis, Age Difference, Gift Exchange, LuNyx mentioned, M/M, detective Ignis, not very detailed, one little masturbation scene, thief Noct
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 17:04:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17267999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_Asp/pseuds/Golden_Asp
Summary: Ignis is a young detective given an impossible case.  The Rose Thief has been stealing high end jewels for a decade, and no one has been able to solve the case.  As the thief begins to leave Ignis roses and notes at each crime scene, Ignis isn't so sure he wants to arrest him anymore.





	The Rose Thief

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kuroneko07712](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuroneko07712/gifts).



> For the Ignoct New Years gift exchange. This is for kanakotakaya-theshipper on tumblr. I'm sorry this isn't exactly what you asked for. I had a really difficult time with the AUs you asked for, so I'm sorry this isn't the age difference you asked for.
> 
> not beta-ed.

Ignis stared at the crime scene before him, trying to push back the headache that threatened to split his head open. Another theft, another crime scene without a trace left behind by the perpetrator, unless you counted a single rose petal. Which Ignis didn’t. 

Ignis sighed, pushing his glasses up as he knelt by the empty safe. There were, once again, no finger prints, no trace. The necklace that had been taken was worth nearly half a million dollars, and the owners were quite adamant about getting it back.

Ignis had doubts that they would. None of the other items stolen in the past ten years had ever been found. He knew it was the reason he was given the case. He was a fresh out of the academy detective, green around the gills and wet behind the ears; just ask the other detectives on the unit. 

They’d assigned him to the case, knowing he’d never solve the damn thing. Ignis questioned his choices daily. He’d been on the force for months and hadn’t touched a real case yet, and at this rate he highly doubted he ever would.

He was starting to wish he’d accepted the offer to the department across the country, but he hadn’t wanted to leave home.

Foolish of him. He was young and stupid, it seemed. 

He stood up and peeled his latex gloves off, dropping them into his pocket. He hadn’t touched anything, and it wasn’t like this was a bloody crime scene. Ignis walked out of the house to his beat up old junker of a car.

“Well?” Gladiolus Amicitia asked. The older man was Ignis’ field training officer, and one of the few that treated Ignis like a human being. He leaned against Ignis’ car, idly playing on his phone.

“Nothing, but you knew that,” Ignis said, tiredness lacing his voice.

“Don’t get snippy with me, kid,” Gladio said with a smirk, pushing away from the door.

Ignis sighed, shoulders slumping slightly. Gladio clapped him on the shoulder, grinning. “Don’t be down, Iggy. You were assigned for fresh eyes on this case. Maybe you’ll see something we didn’t.”

“Bloody difficult when there’s nothing to see,” Ignis muttered, getting in the driver’s seat and adjusting his shoulder holster so the gun didn’t dig into his ribs.

Gladio snorted, leaning against the side of his car. “You’re not stupid. I’m sure you’ll find something.”

“Thank you, Detective Amicitia,” Ignis said.

“You can call me Gladio, you know!” Gladio yelled after him as the car pulled away.

Ignis just sighed, turning onto the street and heading away from the house.

FFXV

Another month, another incredibly expensive jewel stolen from one of the stupidly rich, another dead end. Ignis half wanted to turn his badge in and quit, but he never had been a quitter.

He sat at his desk in his barely bigger than a closet studio apartment, pictures from each crime scene spread out on the desk and floor around him. He’d been staring at them for hours. He wasn’t technically supposed to take them from the evidence room, but no one really cared and he made sure he signed everything out.

His phone buzzed and he picked it up, staring at the text message. It was from Gladio; there had been another robbery.

“Damn it,” Ignis muttered, getting to his feet. He snagged his gun holster from where it hung on the headboard of his bed and shrugged into it. He pulled the gun out and quickly confirmed that it was loaded and the safety was on before sliding it home. 

He grabbed his jacket and car keys and headed out. It didn’t take long for him to reach the ostentatious house in Gladio’s text. He parked behind Gladio’s much nicer car and got out, looking at the house with a frown.

“What’s up, Iggy?” Gladio asked, walking up to him.

“This was the first house he ever hit, ten years ago.”

Gladio blinked in surprise. “Really? Huh. Wonder why he came back.”

Ignis walked into the house, heels of his boots clicking against the marble floor. Gladio scrambled to keep up.

“Ignis, where’s the fire?”

“Why would he come back to this house? He’s never hit the same place twice before. Why now? Why this house?”

“Because they’re a bunch of rich socialites with way too much money?” Gladio asked wryly.

“There has to be a reason,” Ignis said firmly. He walked through the house, finally meeting up with the patrol officers who responded to the call.

“Sure, kid. But criminals don’t always have a reason,” Gladio pointed out. Ignis ignored him.

“Ms. Nox Fleuret, I’m Detective Scientia.”

“It’s Mrs. Ulric now, actually,” the blonde said, shaking Ignis’ hand.

“Forgive me,” Ignis said, bowing slightly. 

“I always feel so old when people call me that. Call me Luna,” she said, smiling tightly.

“Luna. I’m Ignis. Can you tell me what was stolen?”

“This way please, Ignis,” she said, leading him to large walk-in safe. 

“How did he get in here?” Ignis murmured, staring at the foot thick door.

“We don’t know,” a man said. He walked up to Ignis and held his hand out. “Nyx Ulric.”

“Ignis Scientia,” Ignis said, shaking Nyx’s hand. “What do you mean you don’t know?”

“The security cameras go black for a moment and then just the image of a rose shows up,” Nyx said, clearly frustrated. 

“Can you show me?” Ignis asked.

“Sure think,” Nyx said, pulling his phone out and tapping at it. He held it out to Ignis and Ignis watched. The security camera was focused on the safe door, and then the feed went black. A second later, the image of a rose came up, filling the entire screen.

“What does that mean?” Luna asked.

“I don’t know. Yet,” Ignis said. “Can you send me all this footage?”

“Yeah, no problem,” Nyx said, taking his phone back. 

Ignis looked around the safe. “What was stolen?”

“My pearl necklace,” Luna said with a sigh.

“How much is it worth?” Ignis asked, jotting down notes in his little notebook.

“Eighty grand,” Nyx said. Ignis nodded.

“And did you two live here ten years ago?”

“I did,” Luna said. “It’s a family home and belonged to my parents. When Nyx and I got married my parents gave us the deed.”

“What was stolen ten years ago?”

“My mother’s ruby earrings,” Luna said. “Before you ask, they were worth about ten thousand dollars.”

Ignis nodded. He’d known that, of course, having just looked at that case file hours later.

“May I look around the safe?”

“Please, do,” Nyx said.

Ignis tucked his notebook away and looked around the safe. His eye was drawn to the very expensive jewelry that the thief hadn’t touched. He pulled on latex gloves and looked closer. 

He saw a flash of red tucked behind a long jewelry box and carefully lifted the box out of the way. A single red rose sat there, a ribbon tied around the stem and a note folded over it. It was the first time something besides a rose petal had been left, if this wasn’t put here by the husband.

“Mr. Ulric?” Ignis called.

“Yeah?” Nyx asked, walking forward.

“Was this in the safe before?”

Nyx leaned in close. “That’s a definite no. Luna prefers Sylleblossoms to roses, and I wouldn’t put one in the safe.”

“Interesting,” Ignis said. He carefully plucked the rose off the shelf and held the note in one hand. He looked up at Nyx. “Detective Amicitia will need to take both your fingerprints to eliminate you.”

“Sure thing,” Nyx said, walking out of the safe.

Ignis turned the letter over and carefully opened it. It only had three words on it.

_Come find me._

Ignis’ cheeks heated up for some reason, and he went against all his training when he stuffed the letter in his pocket. He carried the rose out and Gladio arched his eyebrow at him.

“Got an admirer, Ignis?” Gladio asked.

“He left it behind. This is the first time he’s ever left the full rose instead of a petal,” Ignis said, carefully tucking the rose into an evidence bag. He handed it a crime scene tech. “Maybe it can tell us something.”

“Hope springs eternal,” Gladio said, going back to fingerprinting Luna.

Ignis glanced out the window at the rising moon, feeling like the letter was burning a hole in his pocket.

FFXV

Ignis stared at the pile of notes on his desk. The thief—now called The Rose Thief—had continued to leave notes addressed to Ignis at every house he hit. Ignis had been at least three steps behind him for a year. He had turned the roses over to Prompto, the head crime scene tech, but he kept each and every note. He couldn’t say exactly why he kept them, he knew he shouldn’t, but he couldn’t stand the thought of any of the other detectives getting to see them.

_Come find me._

_You’re doing so well._

_You’re close to finding me. Keep looking._

_Has anyone told you how handsome you are? You’re wasted as a detective in this corrupt city._

_The rose pales before your beauty._

_Ignis. Come find me._

Ignis rubbed his heated face. He couldn’t explain his reactions. He knew it was wrong, but he couldn’t help the way he felt. 

He wanted to meet the Rose Thief. He wanted to see what this man looked like in person, to talk to him, maybe have coffee with him. He didn’t think about trying to arrest him. He didn’t think he wanted to arrest the thief anymore.

He knew he didn’t.

He stood up and left the notes on his desk, heading to his too small shower. He quickly stripped and got in, standing under the water. His hand trailed lower, cupping his length. He wished he knew The Rose Thief’s name, what he looked like. He could only imagine a faceless shadow pressing lips against heated skin, long fingers around his cock, a deep voice in his ear.

Ignis groaned as he came into his fist. His cheeks flooded with color as he watched his seed spin down the drain. He groaned. He had it bad.

He quickly dried himself off and pulled on a pair of sleep pants. He had the next day off and planned to use it going over everything he knew. He brushed his teeth and avoided looking himself in the eye in the mirror. He went to his bed and flopped down face first. He let out a quiet sigh and turned on the radio to drown out the noises of the city below.

He fell into a troubled sleep, the radio show about aliens droning on.

FFXV

He woke abruptly to cool air across his back. He sat up, hand reaching for his holstered gun. The room was dark, the only light coming from the city outside the now open window. Ignis rolled out of bed, doing a slow circle with the gun up, checking each corner of the room.

There was no one in the room. He turned to face his desk and froze, staring at the rose on it in shock.

He’d been _here._

Ignis thumbed the safety back on his gun and held it in a loose grip as he moved towards the rose in a daze. He reached out with his free hand, touching the petals with a trembling finger. 

There was another note under the rose.

_The botanical gardens in thirty minutes. Maybe I’ll let you catch me._

Ignis had never gotten dressed so fast in his life.

FFXV

Ignis walked through the dark botanical gardens, fingers tapping against the butt of his pistol. The door had been locked, but he had found an open window with a rose right outside it and had slipped through the gap.

He walked slowly, glad he’d worn his tennis shoes instead of his boots. He tried to be as alert as possible, straining to hear any sign of another person in the garden.

He heard nothing. 

He rounded a corner and found himself surrounded by roses. He froze, staring at the wall of red flowers. He swallowed and stepped forward.

He heard something behind him and barely had time to turn around before two strong arms were around him, pinning him to the wall of flowers.

“Looks like I caught you.”

Ignis could’ve gone for his gun, but he didn’t. He trembled in those arms. He couldn’t see the man, but he could feel the body pressed against his back. The man was smaller than Ignis but he could feel the muscles under the man’s clothes. He felt warm breath on the back of his neck and shivered.

“So it seems,” Ignis whispered.

“Not going to threaten to arrest me?”

Ignis shook his head slowly. “No.”

“Pity. I could think of a few things we could do with those handcuffs.”

Ignis turned bright red and spluttered. The man pressed against his back laughed, lips brushing Ignis’ neck.

“Why offer yourself to me?” Ignis asked.

“I’ve been watching you. You’re different from the other cops. You actually care, a rare thing in this town.”

“So you decided to play a game with me?” Ignis asked, anger threading through his voice.

“No game, Ignis. I was curious about you. I know other officers have tried to corrupt you, and yet you stand firm against them. That’s unusual, Ignis.”

“You know my name,” Ignis whispered. “May I know yours?”

That laugh again, making Ignis shiver.

“Noctis.”

Noctis. Ignis rolled the name around his mind.

“I’m sure you have questions for me, Detective,” Noctis purred against Ignis’ skin.

“What do you do with what you steal?”

“Sell it. I fund a few orphanages around the country. I’m very well off. I have no need for the material wealth.”

Ignis blinked. It was not the answer he expected. He wasn’t sure what he expected.

“Why come to me now?” Ignis asked.

“I didn’t come to you. You came to me, and I caught you. Here you are, in my arms. You’re not even trying to escape.”

“Why would I?” Ignis whispered.

“Why indeed?” Noctis asked, sliding his hand up the front of Ignis’ chest. Ignis let out a quiet moan and Noctis laughed.

“I know you’ve been feeling like you’ll never advance in the department, that you’re alone. I’ve watched you for over a year, Ignis. You don’t belong in this city.”

Noctis turned Ignis around and Ignis got his first look at the Rose Thief. He stared at a narrow face, chin and cheeks covered with a light beard and shaggy black hair. Blue eyes stared at him, glinting in the dark. Ignis breath caught in his throat. He’d never seen anyone so beautiful before.

Noctis grinned at him, hands pinning Ignis against the flowers.

“Why are you here?” Ignis asked, swallowing a few times to try to get over his very dry throat.

“To offer you a choice,” Noctis said, his hand coming up to cup Ignis’ cheek. Ignis stared at him with wide eyes.

“A choice?”

“Leave this place. Come with me.”

Ignis stared at him in shock. He couldn’t just up and leave, could he?

Noctis smiled, thumb tracing Ignis’ cheek. “You don’t have to decide right now. I’ll be around.” He leaned forward, his lips brushing over Ignis’. “Come find me.”

Ignis closed his eyes, leaning slightly into the kiss. He felt Noctis’ lips curl against his, and then nothing. When he opened his eyes, Noctis was gone.

FFXV

Ignis didn’t tell anyone what had happened. He stared at the notes on his desk, the now dried rose hanging above it. If anything, the way the older detectives treated him only grew worse with his apparent failure to solve the case. Gladio was the only exception, but he knew Gladio was on the fast track for a promotion.

A month passed, and he dreamed of Noctis’ lips against his, his hands against his body, and his cock inside him.

Noctis hit two more of the rich socialites, leaving a rose and a note at each one. He treasured each note, running his fingers over the scrawled letters.

He knew he should feel disturbed by the fact that Noctis, a criminal, watched him, but he didn’t. Really, he had followed Noctis’ career for years, even before becoming a detective. He stared out over the city, wondering what to do.

There was nothing holding him here.

He heard a rustle and turned. Noctis stood in the corner of his apartment, a rose in his hand.

“Have you decided?” Noctis asked.

Ignis fingered his badge, staring at the Rose Thief. He unholstered his gun and popped the clip out, pulling the slide back and dropping the chambered round into his hand. He could feel Noctis’ eyes on him as he looked at his badge. He ran his thumb over the smooth metal of the shield and lifted his head to meet Noctis’ eyes.

He set the badge down next to the gun, the eighteen months worth of notes from Noctis scattered around it. 

Noctis smiled and held his hand out to Ignis, the younger man taking his hand. 

“Stay with me?” Noctis asked, pulling Ignis close.

“Always,” Ignis said, pressing his lips against Noctis’.

FFXV

The next day, when Ignis didn’t show up for work, Gladio went to his apartment to check on the younger detective. He knocked on the door and there was no answer. Worried, Gladio went to the landlord and got the key by flashing his badge.

When he unlocked the door, he found an empty apartment. The window was open, curtains billowing in the cold breeze. His eyes darted around the sparse apartment.

“Iggy? You here?” Gladio asked, his hand on the butt of his gun.

There was no answer.

Uneasy, Gladio stepped up to Ignis’ desk. His heart fell.

In the middle of the desk was Ignis’ gun and badge, a single red rose lying across it.

**Author's Note:**

> I was watching way too much of the original sailor moon while writing this.
> 
> comments and kudos are appreciated.


End file.
